No sabia lo que pasaba
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Kendall se siente mal porque no recibe las opinones de sus fans respecto a su trabajo.


I Love KL, esto es especialmente para ti, creo que la historia está algo revuelta, pero aun así, espero que te proyectes un poco XD

Y también quiero decir que has sido la mayor inspiración en mi escritura, y sin ti no escribiría ahora historia Kogan, es más ni siquiera escribiría.

* * *

_**No sabía lo que pasaba.**_

Kendall, se había levantado con el sonido de su alarma, eran ya las 6:30am, se tenía que levantar para comenzar a ensayar, y escuchar la música que ahora no podía sentir. Simplemente no podía comprender, como teniendo una serie de televisión, en una prestigiosa empresa, estar en una banda con el mismo nombre, tener otro grupo con su amigo Dustin Belt, llamado Heffron Drive, cantar covers de sus artistas favoritos, y además actuar en varias series, no les daba ánimos a sus fans, para enviarle un mensaje, en Facebook, Twitter, o en su página de YouTube. Se sentía, tan mal por el hecho de que todo el esfuerzo que hacía en su trabajo, no les bastara a sus fans para decirle un simple "está bien". Tan mal se sentía, que estaba pensando muy seriamente en dejar todo, no volver actuar ni cantar, no tenía caso si nadie le enviaba sus palabras de aliento para saber que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Kendall se levantó de su cama, para ir al baño y darse una ducha, la necesitaba, tanto, cuando se duchaba se sentía tan bien, era como comenzar a ordenar todas sus ideas sin ningún esfuerzo, por no tener prácticamente ninguna distracción, le daba mucho tiempo de meditar. Cuando termino de ducharse y de secarse, salió del baño, para vestirse, y al entrar al cuarto, se entró con Logan.

-Hola- dijo Kendall, acomodándose la toalla en la cintura, para cubrirse.

-Hola, Kendall, creo que mejor me voy para que te cambies, en seguida vuelvo- dijo Logan, algo sonrojado, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Kendall, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, quería hablar con el pálido, del grupo, quería comentarle a alguien que era lo que sentía, que simplemente ahora no sentía nada al hacer su trabajo, que se sentía tan básico, Y Logan era el indicado para escucharlo, siempre le había apoyado y dado su opinión de cada situación que tenía, y siempre le había ayudado en sus problemas, y era a quien consultaba para tomar una decisión final. Al terminar de vestirse, salió del cuarto, y busco a Logan, esperaba que estuviera cerca, ya quería hablar con él.

Al sacar su cabeza del cuarto, visualizo a un Logan, sentado en el sillón, mirando a la nada, parecía que estaba pensando, estaba muy concentrado, no quería terminar con su concentración, pero finalmente decidió terminar con el silencio y con la concentración de Logan.

-Logan… pasa- dijo Kendall.

Enseguida el pálido, se levantó y entro al cuarto de Kendall, y este último cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de él, no quería que nadie entrara e interrumpiera su conversación, quería hablar sin interrupciones. Ambos, tomaron asiento en la cama y Kendall se dispuso a oír Logan, él era quien quería hablar con el primero, y el rubio respetaba eso.

-Y… ¿De que querías hablar?- dijo Kendall, comenzando con la conversación esperando con ansias la razón de que Logan, apareciera a si de la nada, además de que era muy temprano para que estuviera despierto y parecía que ya se había duchado, ya estaba con ropa limpia para comenzar los ensayos.

-Pues quiero saber que pasa contigo-dijo Logan desconcertando a Kendall, pero dispuesto a seguir escuchando lo que Logan, creía que pasaba con él así que no dijo nada, por lo que Logan prosiguió- Desde hace un tiempo, no vas a los ensayos con los mismos ánimos, se nota que te falta algo, que no te sientes bien con lo que haces y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que te esté pasando-. Enuncio Logan.

Al parecer, sus sentimientos eran muy obvios, nunca podía fingir sus verdaderos sentimientos, como el que estaba enamorado de Logan, pero eso era otro tema.

-Pues, lo que me pasa es que me siento muy triste, porque creo que las y los fans, solamente ven mi trabajo, y no me dicen si les gusta o no, me siento invisible ante todos y estoy pensando en … retirarme para siempre dejar de hacer lo que hago creo que es lo mejor- termino de decir Kendall, para ver una expresión de gran tristeza en sus ojos, y sabía que a continuación vendría un discurso que le haría saber cómo actuar ahora.

Logan, no sabía porque Kendall se preocupaba tanto porque no le decían que su trabajo era bueno, claro que se sentía maravilloso que te lo dijeran, pero mientras te sientas satisfecho con lo que haces, nada más importa.

-Bueno, Kendall, esto es más grande de lo que creía, pero ¿Por qué te importa tanto la opinión de los demás? Simplemente lo que tienes que hacer es sentirte satisfecho con lo que hagas, saber que para ti está bien, y que lo que los demás digan no te importe- dijo Logan esperando una respuesta de Kendall

-Pues no lo sé, siento que mi trabajo no es lo suficientemente bueno a malo, para que los demás me den su opinión-dijo un triste Kendall

-Para mí haces un gran trabajo, eres muy dedicado, eres tan buena persona, eres guapo, física como mentalmente, simplemente eres genial-dijo Logan sonrojándose.

¿Que acababa de decir Logan?, al parecer le había dicho que era guapo, o solamente había sido su imaginación, y además se había sonrojado, eso solamente se podía significar que el genio también lo quería, pero como comprobarlo.

-Logan… ¿me dijiste guapo?- pregunto Kendall, sonrojándose un poco al preguntarle eso al de los ojos chocolate, era obvio que lo había hecho, pero necesitaba una reafirmación.

-Claro, eres hermoso, eres dedicado, eres creativo, poco te falta para se perfecto- dijo un enamorado Logan

-Entonces ¿Te gusto?- dijo Kendall

-Pues la verdad, si Kendall, me gustas, es más te amo, hemos compartido tantos momentos juntos que simplemente me enamore de ti, sin previo aviso y espero que sientas lo mismo por mí.

Kendall, no dijo nada, y esto comenzó a preocupar a Logan necesitaba que le contestara algo. Logan estaba tan metido en sus sentimientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kendall se comenzaba a acercar más hacia él, y cuando reacciono, se estaban dando un apasionado beso, para luego a falta de aire, se alejaran un poco.

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta?- dijo Kendall, tomando aire

-Por supuesto que sí, pero lo que ahora en realidad importa, es que tienes que tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de tu vida ahora, seguir con esto, cambiar de pensar de como haces tu trabajo, o simplemente dejarlo todo a un lado-Finalizo Logan, no esperando una respuesta inmediata, quería que el rubio pensara muy bien su respuesta.

Ahora tenía todo más claro, no hacia lo que hacía para recibir todos los halagos del mundo, lo hacía porque le encantaba cantar y actuar, y no le debería importar todo lo que los demás dijeran.

-Ya se lo que voy a ser Logan, quiero seguir con mi trabajo, seguir complaciendo a los que ven, sin dejarme un solo mensaje, a los que prefieren ahorrarse unas pocas palabras, para hacerme sentir un poco bien, porque eso es lo que me gusta hacer-dijo Kendall, ahora muy decidido.

Logan estaba feliz, pues no solo le había declarado su amor a Kendall si no que le había ayudado a que recapacitara de todas las cosas que le intrigaban.

-Me alegro mucho de eso Kendall, y ¿ahora qué hacemos?-

-Nos queda cerca de media hora, que tal si hacemos esto- dijo Kendall, comenzando a besar de nuevo a Logan

-Eso me encantaría- dijo Logan separándose un poco para contestar para luego volver a unirse en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Este a sido un One-Shot, ósea que difícilmente tenga una continuación, aunque dudo que guste mucho.

Finalmente esto, prácticamente esta basado en hechos reales verdad I Love KL =D.


End file.
